Champagne
by Miss Hanamura
Summary: "She catches snowflakes on her tongue, and he watches, still, observant as always." — male!OC/Rise, written for SuperNova23.


**A/N: I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for what I said to you in our last conversation. Sometimes, I overreact, and get defensive, I know. I shouldn't take it out on you over the little things. I truly treasure our friendship—you're one of my best friends, after all—and I'd hate to lose it over something so insignificant (I don't even remember why I was mad at you in the first place). I actually had a dream about you a few days ago—I remember you were talking to me, and I lashed out at you... Over what, I don't know... Something about a party? When I woke up, I nearly cried, aha. I felt so guilty, and I knew right then that I wanted to be the bigger man, and apologize to you. So, I'm sorry. I hope this is enough.**

* * *

She's dressed down in his favorite winter jacket (he told her to stop sneaking into his closet), arms folded behind her back, pink scarf around her neck. Smiling at him, her eyes bright, powder dusted over her auburn locks, and she says, "Thank you for meeting me today, Senpai." Her eyes drift over the rail, out in the distance, and he follows where they go. A sigh falls from her lips, "You remember when I told you before that I had a 'number 1 fan'? A girl who was being bullied, and would send me letters... She sent me another letter... She says she's going to stop being my fan."

She bites her lip as she continues; her voice grows softer—it's not filled with the usual playfulness he's been so accustomed to, "She's made friends with someone, but her new friend is a fan of someone else. It seems she was told something like, _'I'll quit being your friend if you stay a Risette fan.'_ She did say that she'll be cheering for me in her heart, but she won't be sending me any more letters." She's gone completely quiet now, and he can tell she's on the verge of tears, her bottom lip trembles.

He pushes himself off the railing, and moves closer to her. She looks up just a little, gasping lightly when his arms encircle her waist, his breath dances over her skin, "You have another fan right here~" He murmurs into her hair; she smiles wryly.

"You mean you, Senpai~? Ha, you really are a nice guy..." She chokes, and shakes; he can hear sobs rack her body, but decides to hold her tighter. She begins to relax—her hands move into his pockets, and his swipe through her pigtails. Their heartbeats sync up, melting into one, "Relationships between people are difficult, aren't they, Senpai?" He pulls away just enough to look into her eyes. They sparkle underneath the dimming sun, brown pools of champagne, "There's something like a... Mutual respect between her, and me. I don't even know what she looks like, but I know she has a pure heart. I also know that she's persistent..."

A sad laugh leaks from her mouth; he waits for her to finish, "But when another person enters the picture, things suddenly get complicated. Throw in four or five people, and it's pure chaos. There's no malice involved, and it's no one's fault. Yet we end up hurting each other, becoming lost..." Her fingers run down his arms, eyes lowered to the ground. Lips pulled in a frown, "It... It makes me so tired sometimes. But that's why I want to keep trying my best. I mean, I am an idol, after all~"

"That's admirable of you." He says quickly. His eyes drift down to her face, her features beautifully centered before breaking out in a wide smile.

"Thanks..." She buries her face in his neck, his scent—warm, and comforting, and _intoxicating_—washing over her, "Will you keep watching me, Senpai? I... I want to make you _proud_."

"I'll always be proud of you, Rise-chan." The last word comes out in a whisper; he pulls her in until there's no room left. His lips meld over hers, hands go to her hips, and she sighs, content. There's no tongue involved, but she can feel the heat rise to her cheeks, anyway—he had a way of making her weak. Her kryptonite. They eventually break for air, and stare for awhile. She holds her hand out; crystals melt on her hand. Her eyes widen.

"Senpai, look! It's snowing~!" She catches snowflakes on her tongue, and he watches, still, observant as always. His father was a military man; he learned to cast away childish things, and picked up a rifle at an early age. He was cool, and calculating—he rarely took light of a situation, never dove headfirst without a plan. But he's long since shed his skin, has become more optimistic. Being with Rise has melted his icy heart.

His face softens in front of her, and he can't help, but smile as she looks back at him. She's wearing an exuberant expression, "Oooh, can we build a snowman?! We can make it look like Teddie~"

He chuckles, "Sure, whatever you want~" He lets her tug his wrists, and follows her. Whatever else she wanted say forgotten in the clouded sky.


End file.
